The Argument
by Ariko
Summary: This is just something I wrote...I'm mental...mwuahaha
1. And so it begins

~!^*DiScLaImEr*^!~   
Megan: Okee dokee! I do not own Weiss!  
  
Hollie: Perhaps not..but that would be SO AWSOME!  
  
Megan: -_- ... enjoy yer reading...lol...  
  
~~THE 'ARGUMENT'~~  
  
Ken: Your saying what?  
  
Yohji: She loves me not you  
  
Aya: -_- are they at it again?  
  
Omi: nah...54 hours straight, in counting  
  
Aya: O_O you mean they haven't stopped since the first time?!  
  
Omi: Nope  
  
Aya: Is it still Megan they're arguing over?  
  
Omi: yup  
  
Aya: Pathetic, I know who she REALLY loves anyways...  
  
Omi: is it Yohji?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it Ken?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it me?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it Farfie?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it Schu?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it Nagi?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: is it Brad..er..Crawford?  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: can't be you...  
  
Aya: no  
  
Omi: THEN WHO THE $@%!$%@$!%$@%!$%@^$@^%!$%^@$^%!$^% IS IT?!  
  
Aya: *laughs*  
  
Omi: ...?  
  
Aya: you really belived me that I knew!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  
Omi: ________  
  
Ken: Me you jackass man-whore!  
  
Yohji: Me you pansy-ass jock!  
  
Ken: Me you two-timing prick!  
  
Yohji: Me you child loving freak!  
  
Ken: Me you horny toad!  
  
Yohji: Me you gay Mini-Haha!   
  
Ken: Me you blond barf bucket!  
  
Yohji: Me you loaded shit-fuck!  
  
Ken: Me you candy-ass mother-fucker!  
  
Yohji: Me you soccer used-to-be!  
  
Ken: *death glare* no one...isnults....me and my soccer....*pounces on Yohji and pulls at his hair*  
  
Yohji: NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!  
  
Omi: geez...how much longer can they do this for?  
  
Aya: *shrugs* it will continue 'til Megan chooses one of 'em  
  
Omi: I think they've used every insult going...how do they keep comming up with new ones? I don't get it  
  
Aya: that's simple  
  
Omi: o_o really? can you explain it to me?  
  
Aya: I'll tell you when your older  
  
Omi: how much older?  
  
Aya: it depends on whether either of us remembers this or not  
  
Omi: true  
  
Aya: yup  
  
Omi: you know, they have to run out of the insults sometime  
  
Aya: not Ken and Yohji, not for a while anyways  
  
Omi: its been 54 hours! *watch beeps* 55 hours! how much longer will it last?  
  
Aya: maybe if we can get Megan to chose...?  
  
Omi: that's like asking to do the impossible  
  
Aya: exactly! that's why Farfello is perfect for the job  
  
Omi: O_O FARFIE?!  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: you want Farfie to get Megan to chose?!  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: are we talking about the same Farfie?  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: the one who licks knives for fun!?  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: the one who hurts God for fun!?  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!?!?!  
  
Aya: Nothing! That's why he's PERFECT!  
  
Omi: _-_ have you lost your mind..?  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
Omi: *faints* x_x 


	2. and continues

~~THE 'ARGUMENT'~~  
~PART 2~  
  
Aya: and that's what we want you to do  
  
Farfie: really? do i get to mock God, and hurt Him?  
  
Omi: o_o; sure why not?  
  
Farife: i'll do it! *runs to find Megan*  
  
Aya: told you he'd do it  
  
Omi: i never said he wouldn't do it...i said he wouldn't be good at it  
  
Aya: *puts a hand on his head* anything to shut them up  
  
Yohji: she's mine you black and white dick!  
  
Ken: she's mine you donkey fucker!  
  
Yohji: she's mine you goat loving bitch!  
  
Ken: she's mine you rotting puddle of chicken piss!  
  
Yohji: she's mine you child pornography lover!  
  
Ken: she's mine you booze-adict dicksmack!  
  
Yohji: she's mine you camel cock-sucker  
  
Ken: she's mine you pin-headed bastard!  
  
Yohji: she's mine you ugly rihno fucker!  
  
Ken: she's mine you unatractive slob!  
  
Yohji: i am NOT either unatractive or a slob!! *jumps on Ken and begins to pull at his goggles, snaping them back onto his head repeatedly*  
  
Ken: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
  
Aya: hopefully Farfello is having a better time than we are listening to them  
  
Omi: hopefully he can get Megan to choose...  
  
  
*~*In Megan's home somewhere, (unmentionable for the reasons that Yohji is stalking her), Farfello and Megan sit down for their 'chat'.*~*  
  
Farfie: i don't quite remember why Aya and Omi sent me...  
  
Megan: *pours Farfie some tea* that's okay Farfie! we never get to talk anymore, just you and me  
  
Farfie: i have a question  
  
Megan: Ok, ask away  
  
Farfie: if God is always watching us, doesn't that make Him a pervert? i mean, if He's always watching, He sees us when we're undressed, and since He's 'always' watching, that means He doesn't turn away, so He DOES watch us,you agree right? Because that would hurt God  
  
Megan: o_O_o thats...right...Farfie... hey have you taken your medication?  
  
Farfie: :D  
  
Megan: apparantly thats a 'no'...well let's pretend we're alone for once,okay Farfie?  
  
Farfie: ^________^ o0o0o0o0o0o...pretending is fun!  
  
Megan: ^_^; that's right, so you can't remember why Aya and Omi asked you to come here?  
  
Farfie: not really no *sips his tea*  
  
Megan: hmm...I'll give ya time, you'll remember *sips her tea*  
  
Farfie: *runs around 'pretending' to be a chicken*  
  
*~*Back at the guys appartment...*~*  
  
Omi: Aya-Chan,think Farfie got Megan's answer yet?  
  
Aya: he probably didn't even ask her yet  
  
Omi: o_o; w..what?  
  
Aya: he's probably siping on tea,having a friendly conversation about hurting God with her  
  
Omi: O_O;;; *faints*  
  
*~*The door opens, Ken and Yohji look up form beating each other up, only to see Schuldich at the door.*~*  
  
Ken: Damn, I was hoping for Megan  
  
Yohji: Why? She wants me  
  
*They go back to fighting*  
  
Schu: ummm...what happened to Omi?  
  
Aya: *shrugs* Farfie talk  
  
Schu: o_O_o riight...  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Schu: anyways, I only came to see if you guys have seen Farf around?  
  
Aya: he's at Megan's appartment  
  
Schu: O_o Megan doesn't like Farf, does she?  
  
Aya: no baka! he's there to figure out who Megan does like  
  
Schu: don't call me baka! how was I to know?  
  
Aya: you just should  
  
Schu: *sigh, then perks up* hey can I go over to Megan's too?!  
  
Aya: *shrugs* sure, knock yourself out  
  
Schu: *giggles like a school girl, and runs out the door to go to Megan's appartement*  
  
Aya: baka schwartz guys... *shakes his head*  
  
*~*The door to Megan's appartement swings opened, and Schuldich walks in, with a hand covering his eyes.*~*  
  
Schu: Farfie? Megan? are you two decent?  
  
F & M: o_O_o  
  
Farfie: yeah...  
  
Megan: why wouldn't we be?  
  
Schu: *takes the hand away from his eyes* oh that's good  
  
Megan: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCHULDICH IS IN MY HOUSE! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! 


	3. and ends! LOL

~~THE 'ARGUMENT'~~  
~PART 3~  
  
Megan: *sitting in the corner, cowering in fear* GET SCHU OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
  
Farfie: *'pretending' to a bouncer* can I see some i.d.?   
  
Schu: 0_o Farfello, its me, Schuldich  
  
Farfie: how do I know that for sure?  
  
Schu: *slaps his forehead* Farf! its me!  
  
Farfie: ok! *picks up Schu, opens the door, and throws him out* then you'll have to stay out. Megan is afraid out you  
  
Schu: 0_0 ME!? how can she be afraid of me?! your the maniac that likes to hurt God and has over 200 000 scars on your face from hurting yourself! why is she afraid of me?!  
  
Farfie: *shrugs*  
  
Megan: because your SUPER uggggggly!  
  
Schu: @_@  
  
Farfie: *giggles like a school girl*  
  
Schu: *cries like Sailor Moon*  
  
*~*Back at the Weiss appartment, can things get anyworse?*~*  
  
Omi: -_________- 67 hours, in counting  
  
Aya: *yawns* God...now I want them to shut up  
  
Omi: 0_0 wow  
  
Ken: backoff you sexual slave for men!  
  
Yohji: backoff you child sex teacher!  
  
Ken: backoff you hairy hosed cock sucker!  
  
Yohji: backoff you piece of bull shit!  
  
Ken: backoff you messed-up dumbfuck!  
  
Yohji: backoff you drug-adict horse!   
  
Ken: backoff you gay mother-fucker  
  
Yohji: backoff you walking shit magnet!  
  
Ken: backoff you two cent man-whore!  
  
Yohji: backoff you J-League destroyer!  
  
Ken: *deadlier death glare* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ME AND SOCCER?! *tramples Yohji, grabs a chunk of hair, and repeatedly smashes Yohji's head onto the floor*  
  
Aya: *puts a hand on his head*  
  
Omi: please let Farfie show-up soon...please...  
  
*~*At Megan's place...*~*  
  
Schu: that is the stupidest reason for not liking me ever!  
  
Megan: it is not!  
  
Schu: yes it is  
  
Farfie: she said its not, so its not! *licks his knife*  
  
Schu: Farfie, did you even hear what she said?  
  
Farfie: no, but that's BEYOND THE POINT!  
  
Schu: *slaps his forehead* NO ITS NOT!  
  
Megan: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
  
Schu: fine fine... *leaves*  
  
Farfie: can we go visiting?  
  
Megan: 0_o uh..sure..  
  
Farfie: :D YAY! visiting! *runs out the door*  
  
Megan: *follows Farfie* this seems so wrong in so many ways...  
  
*~*Weiss' appartment, Schuldich arrived and sat down on the couch, watching Ken and Yohji try to dissmantle each other. Nagi had arrived earlier, and is now in Omi's room doing 'homework'. The door opens, and Crawford walks in.*~*  
  
Aya: O_O Crawford?  
  
Crawford: yeah?  
  
Aya: what the fuck are you doing here?  
  
Crawford: I send Farfie to kill you, and he doesn't come back. I send Schu to find Farfie, kill him, and then you, and he doesn't come back. Finally, I send Nagi to find Farfie, kill him, and then Schu, and then you, and HE doesn't come back. WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE!?  
  
Aya: tea?  
  
Crawford: *flops onto a chair* yes please  
  
Aya: *pours Crawford some tea*  
  
*~*ONCE AGAIN, the door swings opened. Finally, Farfie and Megan show-up.*~*  
  
Megan: 0_0 YOHJI! GET THE HELL OFF OF KEN! NOW!  
  
Y & K: I know that voice...  
  
Yohji: BABY!  
  
Ken: HONEY!  
  
Megan: eep... *hides behind Farfie*  
  
Y & K: *throw Farife out of the way; who falls on the floor at Aya and Crawford's feet, Yohji grabs Megan's left arm, Ken the right*  
  
Megan: SON OF A #%@!^#%@^!%#&@!%#^@!^%#@%&$^&@*!^#&*@&*!#@&*^#&*@!%^#%^@!%#^%@!#%&@*!%#^@%^!#%^@!$#%^@$!^%#&$@%!^$#%^@&!$#%^@!*$#@*!$#^*@!&#$^@!*$#^@$!^#@!^#$^@*$!$#@$!#^%$@!^%#$%^@!*$#%^@!$#%^*@$!%^#$%^$%^$%#^@$!%^#$%^@!$*#%$@!%#$%@^!$#%*@!$%#^$@!%^$#%^@!$#%^*@!$%^#$^@!*%$#*%^@!$#%^*@$!%#*$@!%$#%@$!%^#!#@$!%^#$@%^!$#%^@!$%#$@^%!$#%^@$!%^#$%^@!$#%^@$!%^#$%^@!$#%^$@!%^#$^%@$!%#$%^@!$%#$@!%#$%^@!$%#$@%^!%#@^&*!^*#&&*#^@*!&#&%@!&*&$#^@*$!#$%^@!$#%^@$!%^#$@!%^$#%^@!$%^#$@!% BITCH!  
  
Yohji: i said she's mine!  
  
Ken: no mine!  
  
Megan: LET ME GO!  
  
Y & K: *let her go* what?  
  
Megan: ugh! that's it, I'm not,not, going out with any of you tonight!  
  
Y & K: *pout*  
  
Megan: *death glare to both her guys* NO FUCKING WAY! *looks towards Fafrie, Aya, Crawford, and Schu* anyone out of you guys wanna go to the movies?  
  
C,F, & S: *eyes light up* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Aya: we went out last night  
  
Megan: O_o that was Hollie, Aya  
  
Aya: *blushes* oh right  
  
Megan: *giggles, then looks at the three Schwartz guys* hmmm...no way Schu! Farfie...or Crawford?  
  
Crawford: movie eh? how 'bout dinner instead?  
  
Megan: *glares* HEY! IM IN CHARGE HERE!  
  
Farfie: i'll go to a movie  
  
Megan: ^_^ ok!  
  
Farfie: :D  
  
*~*Megan and Farfie leave, Yohji and Ken look at each other*~*  
  
Ken: ...  
  
Yohji: ...  
  
Ken: ...  
  
Yohji: he's stealing our woman...  
  
Ken: lets kill him  
  
Yohji: *grins* ok  
  
Ken: no one gets her unless its me or you!  
  
Yohji: right! *they chases Farfie and Megan*  
  
Aya: those two...ugh...BAKA  
  
Crawford: *is examining Aya's katana*  
  
Aya: SHI-NE! GIMME MY KATANA OR I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!  
  
Crawford: *grins* do it anyways  
  
Aya: *laughs* no *serious face*  
  
Crawford: *grumbles* 


End file.
